Hero In Disguise
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Suffering from headaches Yugi fears fatal disease only to discover it may be something much worse, or at least a much more complicated turn of events that could change his life forever. Abandoned by his friends, Yugi has no one to turn to, until he meets a mysterious man and a group of bizarre yet interesting people, which could define his next step in life-REST OF SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Discovery

_**EDITED: **Because I'm a pain in the butt, I'm making a slight edit and splitting this into 2 chapters, because in honesty I can't make every chapter 6000 words, you'd be waiting for them waaaaaaay too long if I start that. Sorry for the change, but it does mean you'll get chapter 3 a lot sooner :)  
_

_**RATED M: **I have it rated M, for violent scenes and the odd swear word :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Men: Evolution, or their characters!_

_**SUMMARY: **Suffering from headaches Yugi fears fatal disease only to discover it may be something much worse, or at least a much more complicated turn of events that could change his life forever. Abandoned by his friends, Yugi has no one to turn to, until he meets a mysterious man and a group of bizarre yet interesting people, which could define his next step in life.  
_

_Suddenly the whole world is on his shoulders, a power flowing through him that he can just about control and not everyone is pleased to welcome him to the mutant world. With new enemies hiding in the shadows, and a love he never expected to create Yugi finds himself cornered and wonders if this new adventure will make or break him._

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I had this up on my old account-before it got hacked-it was an ongoing story, and I posted it as a one-shot, since I lost the other chapters, but since it's getting such good feedback I've decided to continue it :)  
_

_Oh! And like the English Dub, Domino is in America! Sorry, I know some fans hate that, but for the sake of this fic we'll just have it that way lol_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Discovery:

It was late, more then late actually when Yugi Motou finally finished his history assignment, showered and crawled stiffly beneath his warm blankets, a yawn escaping his lips, body aching with exhaustion. He didn't normally leave homework till the last minute, but due to awful Migraine's he had been suffering as of late, Yugi couldn't work on his project, too sick to even leave the bed.

Already the boy of seventeen had seen at least thirty doctors in the last eight months to try and figure out where the headaches had come from, but to know avail, they were baffled, unable to give him an answer to the pain that ailed him so. Eventually he refused to see Doctors and decided he'd just suffer it, it had to pass...Hopefully!

His Grandfather, Solomon Motou had other theories, only after Yugi finally said goodbye to the Pharaoh, Atem, did the headaches first appear, Solomon feared the separation may have done damage to Yugi's soul and may be killing him slowly; he was terrified the headaches were just the beginning. Yugi thought his Grandfather was severely over-reacting, but now even he had his doubts.

During the summer, the boy had spent the months with his Grandpa in Egypt, thanks to the glorious sun, his milk white skin had turned a horrible shade of red, before going a nice golden brown, his hair had grown out of their tri-coloured spikes, falling down to the middle of his back. Messy blonde bangs framed a face that had lost its youthful innocence months ago; the shape of his eyes had even gone more like Atem's, but without the slight steeliness in his gaze. Yugi now looked more like the Pharaoh; he had even grown to a height of five six, which he was secretly delighted for, no one teased him for being short anymore! With a yawn, tears of weariness filling his amethyst irises, Yugi snuggled down into his bed and instantly drifted off to sleep.

The nightmares always started off the same, leaving him convulsing, like a great power was trying it's damndest to break free. He would find himself alone and lost within the sandy bareness of a desert, sun harsh and sending vicious rays of sunlight down upon him, nothing for miles and not even a breeze to cool his scorched flesh.

As always that horrible splitting migraine would attack again, till the point the teenage boy feared his head would actually explode, blinding agony would fill him to the brim, spreading and expanding, seeking escape while it drove him to his knees, and like every night Yugi exploded forward from the bed, just about swallowing his scream, sick with pain, unable to see, but tonight it was different, the blinding headache backed off a little and the boy's jaw dropped, everything in his room was floating a few feet off the ground, and when he gasped everything fell, with both light and loud thuds depending on the object. A fresh wave of agony attacked his mind again, but Yugi had learnt how to ignore it, what he couldn't ignore was the obvious answer in front of him, somehow he had made his things hover, with frightened tears filling his mauve eyes, the teenage boy pulled his knees close to his chest, trembling horribly and let out a sob of.

"What's happening to me?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Hundreds of miles away in a town called Bayville, a bald male in a wheelchair, lifted his head when a machine known as Cerebro belched out a shrill whinnied alarm. In bright red letters were the words Alert as a female voice chirped out.

_'Discovery-Mutant signature, extrapolation complete, identity confirmed, name: Yugi Motou, Residence: Domino City, Age: Seventeen.'_

Charles Xavier's brown eyes widened a little when he heard Yugi's name, he studied the image of him as he appeared on screen, after all the boy was a celebrity, with being the King of Games and all, who knew he'd be one to end up with the feared Mutant X gene.

Professor Charles Xavier owned and ran the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters, a cover for a school for Mutants. The machine, Cerebro, helped him keep track of new Mutants, by picking up on their genetic signature which was different to humans, some Mutants believed they weren't humans at all, but then there were those like Charles who believed they were the next stage in evolution. In other words, everyone someday would possess powers, just like Mutants.

Deciding to send students near enough Yugi's own age the Professor roused two of his students from bed via telepathy.

**'Jean, Scott, I need you in my study right away.'**

He smiled at the disgruntled replies and shutting down Cerebro wheeled out of the large round room.

Jean and Scott were some of the first to come to the Xavier institute, Scott's parents had been killed in a plane accident, and he had thought for a long time his brother Alex was as well, but found out recently Alex had survived and had been adopted by a couple in Hawaii. Alex was a Mutant also and had a similar power to his brother.

Jean Grey had come to the institute when she was quite young; her parents had feared she was ill when her powers first appeared, but once Xavier had explained what was going on, they excepted her and she stayed at the institute, learning to control her telepathy and telekinesis as it evolved, she was the only Class 5 Mutant Xavier had ever encountered.

In PJ's and yawning the two eighteen year olds stepped into the very cosy study, with its blazing fire and shelf upon shelf filled with books. They set bleary eyes on the Professor, taking a seat across from him.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" Scott immediately asked, doing his best to stifle a yawn, it was after all, three a.m. and he was beyond tired.

"I apologise for waking you both, but a new Mutant has come to my attention and I need you two to go fetch him tomorrow, I've been trying to get a trace on the boy's thoughts, but..." Professor Xavier stopped for a moment, a frown knitting his black eyebrows, "he's able to block me."

Jean spluttered a response and Scott's jaw all but hit the floor in shock.

"W-What but how, not even Jean can do that!"

"I don't believe he's doing it intentionally which is a worry because he has very little control over such strength, but it does mean he has psychic powers, what level and to what extent I won't know untill I speak with him."

"Professor," Jean began hardly daring to ask, "if this Mutant is strong enough to block you from his head could he be higher then a Class 5...?"

Scott looked dumbstruck, there were less then six Class 5 mutants in the whole world, and the thought of one being even stronger was incredible. Professor Xavier let out a sigh and nodded.

"We may very well be dealing with a Class 6."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Yugi got from bed reluctantly, a dull ache in the back of his head made him wince in pain, but he ignored it mostly, heading for the shower across the hall. He was alone in the small home; Solomon had left the day before to visit his friend Arthur Hawkins, and Arthur's Granddaughter, Rebecca. He had asked Yugi to come, but with his headaches, the thought of being on a plane was unbearable.

The shower woke the teenage boy up, allowing him to shake off the dregs of sleep and most importantly allowed him to get his thoughts in order, there was no way in hell he was going to dwell on what had happened last night, it made him sick just thinking about it. Hands braced against the tiled wall, he stood, muscles tensed as water pounded down upon him, switching the shower off Yugi climbed out, wrapping a towel around his waist and headed back to his room to get dressed. Yawning, still tired from lack of sleep, Yugi tugged on a pair of black combats, a white long-sleeved top and trainers, tying his lengthy hair back at the nape of his neck. Amethyst eyes finding his clock, he let out an oath when he realised he was going to be late and grabbing his black coat and backpack, Yugi hurtled down the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, grabbed his keys, locked up and hurried down the street to Domino High.

Domino High was a private school, meaning uniforms, or did mean uniforms till the school board decided last year to allow the students to wear whatever they wanted, probably a bad idea, considering the bullying possibilities, but most of the pupils were absolutely delighted. Yugi had been one of them, till the new kid, Tommy Alan had started at the school. He was a burly seventeen year old, with muscle to spare, shaggy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a nasty streak, sadly, from day one he had decided he didn't like Yugi, why? The boy didn't know, and with the headaches he hadn't the patience to deal with Tommy anymore, which involved a hell of a lot of running! In his friend Joey's opinion, he needed to take Tommy on in a one on one fight, to Yugi, that was suicide. Ever since meeting the Pharaoh, Yugi's lack of athletics went from slim to none, up to medium, he was well able to run, probably could throw a decent enough punch if really necessary, but couldn't fight to save his life, Tommy would kill him.

Heading to his locker, thinking of going home already, his headache relentless, Yugi smiled cheerfully at his friend Téa who was leaning against the cool metal. She was a little taller then him, at least five foot eight in height, with short brown hair, and crystal blue eyes, she was dressed today in her favourite silver grey jeans, black tank top and black jacket, her sweet smile curved her lips, but a sadness filled her eyes, she could see the Migraine hidden behind his violet eyes, there was never a day lately where he didn't have one.

"Hey Téa," Yugi said pleasantly, getting his books for his first class.

Téa let out a sigh, straightening her book bag and taking on her over protective air said gently.

"Yugi, I know you're having headaches again, shouldn't you be at home...?"

Damn, and here he had thought he had hidden it so bloody well, he rubbed at his temples and shook his head.

"I can't stay at home and just wait for it to go away Téa, I've school and a life I have to get on with," he argued, "I'm fine, if it gets any worse I'll go home, I promise."

Téa wasn't convinced, but she didn't argue the point. Yugi was stubborn and no matter what she said he'd stick to his guns. Accepting it, she walked with Yugi to homeroom, where their friends, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Duke sat at the back talking amongst themselves, Joey was a tall boy, with messy blonde hair and doe brown eyes, Tristan, who sat next to him, had tanned skin, dark brown hair and eyes, Bakura was an albino, with pale white skin, snowy hair and light brown eyes, Duke had black hair and green eyes, and owned his own game shop. Seeing Téa and Yugi they all smiled up at them, saying cheery hellos, Yugi noticed pity in their eyes too, but at least they said nothing, he didn't need to be reminded of the fact that despite the Doctors telling him he was fine, Yugi could be seriously sick.

Nobody suffered permanent headaches for no reason.

Taking his seat next to Téa, they sat chatting to each other about nothing important as their Homeroom teacher, Miss Jenkins called the register and made the announcements and then it was off to History, thank God, Yugi couldn't wait to hand over the evil assignment that had him up most of the night. But he didn't manage to get that far.

Pain, brutal agonising pain sliced through his skull in a maddened frenzy to rip him apart, letting a yelp, Yugi fell to his knees, voices, so many voices filled his head and covering his ears, he scrunched his eyes closed, begging it to stop.

"Yugi," Téa called startled, running back to him.

His skin was fever hot, and he was shaking violently.

"That's it Yug! You're goin' to a Doc right now!" Joey said, pulling the teenager to his feet.

"No!" Yugi snapped frantically, thinking fearfully of what had happened in his room, "I-I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," Tristan chided, "Yugi, you're burning up."

He didn't feel great admittedly, but the headache had subsided once more and the voices had disappeared, Yugi was beginning to think he was loosing his mind. By now several students had stopped to watch, eager eyes expecting a fight, but once they realised Yugi was just unwell they sighed their disappointment and wander off to class. Afraid Joey or the others would make him going to a teacher, Yugi pulled away from Téa and smiled weakly.

"I'm going to go home and try and get some rest, but seriously, don't be worrying, I'm fine."

Before any of his friends could respond, Yugi turned and hurried off, desperate to just get out of there, before anything else bizarre happened. He took a right and skidded into a boy's bathroom, relieved to find it empty, going to the sink, he ran the tap and splashed water on his face, doing what he could to cool his burning flesh. It didn't help much, but at least he had the chance to gather his thoughts. Hearing the door push open, his muscles tensed and he turned to see Tommy sneering at him, oh Crap, he was in big trouble!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Jean and Scott were up before the other students of the institute, eating breakfast and trying their best to shake off their exhaustion, while Logan prepped the blackbird. The rest of the school wasn't to be informed of Yugi, till they were sure the boy would come to the institute, not every Mutant was willing to do so. The rest were leaving for school, when Scott and Jean took off, heading for Domino, of course their absence struck the others curiosity, and soon everyone was talking about a new Mutant as they headed to Bayville High.

The two eighteen year olds found Domino easily, and the High School even easier, now to find Yugi.

Sadly Jean couldn't track him, because he was able to block her just like the Professor, so it came down to good old fashioned asking. But everyone told them Yugi had gone home, which couldn't be right because they had just been there. Hearing cheers and voices, Jean headed for the football field to see if Yugi was there, while Scott went to do a search of the school. The boy had to be somewhere.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Eyes wide with panic, Yugi started to think of a plan to get passed Tommy, he mentally scolded himself for letting the bully pin him so easily, after managing to avoid the brute for months now. Tommy's grin was dangerous, only to be made worse when he produced a Swiss army knife. Now things had gone from bad to really bad, he backed up sliding down the wall, Tommy taking a step forward eyes locked on his target, but to Tommy's shock and annoyance, Yugi lifted a small bin and threw it at him, distracting him long enough so he could get passed.  
The halls were empty, and the direction he was going in lead away from the Principal, out to the football field, where he hoped to God Coach Christian was, even Tommy wouldn't beat him to an almighty pulp with a teacher there. Legs pumping, heart racing, he let a curse when he heard Tommy coming after him, and Tommy had longer legs and would more then likely catch him.

"Damn it!" Yugi cried out, his breathing ragged.

By sheer force of will he managed to speed up, calf muscles screaming in protest, but aching legs was so much better then a stab wound. And thank the Gods, there was the back entrance to the field, just a few more feet and Yugi was safe. A vicious stitch cut into his side, and his legs were trembling with the effort to keep running, the pounding in his head wasn't helping either. For just a moment he lost concentration and almost ran head first into a boy with dark hair and red sunglasses, at the last minute Yugi skirted around him, ignoring his surprised.

"Hey!"

And bolted through the door outside into the blazing sun, Scott blinked and turned, shocked when he was shoved onto his backside by a really pissed off Tommy.

"Out of the way shades!" Tommy barked darting after Yugi.

Scott got quickly to his feet and followed suit, intending on rugby tackling the big idiot before he pummelled Yugi.

Yugi came to a halt near the edge of the football field, heart ramming against his ribs, eyes darting about. No teacher and Tommy was still coming toward him, with a bruise swelling on the right side of his face where Yugi had hit him with the bin, no wonder he wanted to beat the living crap out of him. Too tired to run anymore, Yugi let a shout when Tommy finally caught him, grabbing his wrist and twisting it painfully, he struggled against the bully for fear the brute would snap the bone, too late a sickly crack sounded and the colour drained from Yugi's face as pain bloomed in his wrist, he screamed in agony, but Tommy obviously wasn't done. The knife came out, Tommy's expression malicious, when a red headed girl came to a stop next to him.

"Let him go," Jean snapped firmly, relieved when her eyes found Scott coming too.

"I'd listen to her if I were you," the brown-haired teen said irritably.

He could already see Yugi's arm swelling, and wanted to get him away from Tommy as quick as possible. Yugi tried once more to pull away, but he couldn't, and any movement sent a spike of pain searing through his broken wrist. He was ready to scream blue murder when the worst ache he had ever felt in his life rose with his fear and panic and sent stabbing, blinding shards of agony through his head, it felt as if someone had reached in and was tearing his brain out piece by piece.

He screamed a bloodcurdling scream, frightening Tommy, and startling everyone around him. The next Tommy knew he was blasted backwards by a burst of sky blue energy, sending the teenager sprawling in a heap, head smacking against a wall. Thankfully he was only unconscious. Students ran in several directions in fear of their life's when Yugi floated about five feet off the ground, sparks of raw power flying about his body, eyes glowing bright, face contorted in pain.

Having heard the cries of panic, the rest of Domino High came running, Téa and the others at the front of the group, when their eyes found Yugi, all they could do was stare in horror.  
Unconcerned of the gaping population, Scott and Jean tried to get close to Yugi to calm him down, but it was impossible, Yugi was sending out harsh energy waves enough to leave a crater sized hole on the earth below his hovering body. Neither Jean, nor Scott had ever seen anything like it.

"Scott! What do we do?" Jean called frantically.

"I don't know," Scott shouted back, clueless about the situation, and hopeful that Yugi would calm down himself and soon.

Yugi writhed the pounding in his head driving him mad and now the desperate urge to control his new found power thrummed in his blood, if he didn't he was going to seriously hurt someone. By pure determination, he was keeping it slightly contained, but he couldn't do that for much longer, finally no longer able to take it, tears streaking his golden cheeks, the teenager threw his head back letting out a sharp cry and in a burst of dark blue and white smoke he vanished, taking his power burst with him.

People stood staring in bafflement, but not Scott or Jean; they were already on the move, calling for back up, in the means of Logan who could track Yugi by scent. So the boy could teleport among other things, their main concern now was helping Yugi control his unstable power.

"Did you see that?" Téa hissed shaking Joey a little.

Joey nodded dumbfounded; he didn't know what else he should say.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Yugi teleported himself to the middle of nowhere, just outside of Domino, trees surrounded him on all sides, birds chirping noisily, the lush green thicket wrapped around him like a warm hug. Breathing ragged, the power contained and in his control, Yugi blinked, amethyst eyes darting about till he realised his headache was gone, it was finally gone! He laughed out loud, finding the whole situation funny all of a sudden till the dull throb in his wrist reminded him of the bone Tommy broke. Cradling his arm to his chest, Yugi stumbled a few steps, only to have his vision blur and a wave of dizziness wash over him, falling down on top of the soft Earth, he fell to the welcoming arms of sleep.


	2. Retrieval

_**EDITED: **Because I'm a pain in the butt, I'm making a slight edit and splitting this into 2 chapters, because in honesty I can't make every chapter 6000 words, you'd be waiting for them waaaaaaay too long if I start that. Sorry for the change, but it does mean you'll get chapter 3 a lot sooner :)  
_

_**RATED M: **I have it rated M, for violent scenes and the odd swear word :)_

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Men: Evolution, or their characters!_

* * *

Chapter 2:

Retrieval:

Dressed in their X-Men gear, Jean and Scott were relieved to see the Raptor come into land; Logan disembarked along with Ororo Monroe, Hank McCoy, and the Professor. Ororo went by the alias Storm, her powers were obvious by the name, she could control the weather, Logan also known as Wolverine had heightened senses like a Wolf, and bone claws that after agreeing to a dangerous experiment were grafted with a metal known as adamantium along with the rest of his skeleton, Hank McCoy AKA Beast was completely covered in blue fur, had very pronounced canines, and was built like a Gorilla of sorts, granting him impressive agility and strength, they were all dressed in their uniforms. Logan took the lead and asked quickly.

"Any sign of the kid?"

"None," Jean answered frantically, "and we've looked everywhere, I've tried tracking him but all I'm getting is a very powerful mental shield."

Professor Xavier shook his head, worried, from what Jean and Scott had told him over the phone, Yugi's powers were a danger to himself and to others.

"All we can do now is to have Logan pick up his scent; did you manage to get something belonging to him...?"

Scott handed over Yugi's backpack, he had left it in the bathroom after Tommy had attacked him, and his name was on a small tag on the strap. Logan took it, and lifted it to his nose, taking in the smell with one sniff, a smile curved his lips showing off sharp canines and he dropped the black bag, turning about to scent the air, it only took him a moment to find him.

"Got him, he's gone north, not far from here."

"Good," Xavier voiced wheeling up next to Wolverine, "Finding him is the easy part..."

In other words, God knows what he'd do when they all descended on him, not that Xavier believed Yugi would attack them purposely, but he might lose control and lash out under stress.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Yugi woke with a groan, his wrist killing him, and shivering against the cold, when he opened his eyes he was surprised to find it was dark, and angry grey clouds loomed overhead, the heavens were ready to burst. Getting back on his unsteady feet, he looked about, suddenly nervous of the dark seclusion of the woodland, and was desperate to get out of there. Taking a few steps, pain crawling up his arm every time he jarred the wrist, Yugi winced but kept going till a thought came to him, a small smile tilted his lips and he tried to remember what it was he had done back at school that had made him teleport, worrying his bottom lip Yugi thought back and remembered thinking one thing, that he had to get out of there.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed his muscles and concentrated as hard as he could on his Grandpa's game shop, for several moments nothing happened and then he was surrounded by a hazy vapour like before, only this time he was aware of it, his brain had been too much of a jumble the last time to comprehend what was going on. It was as if he had slipped into a void of white, hovered there for a few seconds and was spat back out the other side, landing in a heap. He'd have to work on his re-entries later.

Untangling himself, Yugi looked about and noticed joyously he hadn't teleported right to the door of his home, but he had managed to get to his street, and could see the Game shop from where he stood. At that moment the clouds ruptured and let loose a tide of frigid water, lighting split the silence with flashes of blue light, soaked within minutes, Yugi was careful of his wrist and hurried the last few feet, rummaging in his pocket he pulled out his key and let himself in, just glad to be home. The seventeen year old was about to call out to his grandfather when he heard familiar voices leaking from the kitchen, trembling against the cold, droplets of water clinging to his blonde bangs Yugi took a step closer to hear the conversation, to his surprise along with Téa, Joey, Tristan and his Grandpa who had obviously come home earlier then expected, he could hear Ishizu's voice and her brother Marik's. Ishizu and Marik were friends from Egypt, and had also guarded Atem's tomb, why they were here now, Yugi didn't know.

"Is it possible that Atem left some magic behind when he passed on?" Solomon Motou asked.

Turning away from the kitchen window, he set his violet orbs on a beautiful woman with dark skin, silky black hair and vibrant blue eyes. Ishizu shook her head, nervously wringing her hands, she wanted to give Solomon an easy answer to what was going on with Yugi, but in truth she was baffled, unable to form the words, Marik stepped in for his sister, running a tanned hand through his messy sandy hair, he sighed and looked over the group with lavender eyes.

"Even without our items, we'd be able to sense any magic, especially the Pharaoh's, but we don't, whatever is going on with Yugi has nothing to do with Atem," Marik explained calmly.

Téa wasn't happy at all with the response, with an audible curse she slammed her fist on the old pine wood table making everyone jump.

"This is ridiculous, if it isn't magic then how do you explain what Yugi did? He blasted a kid off his feet, floated off the ground and disappeared! How do you explain that if not by magic?"

Deciding it was best to make him-self known, thinking they could find the answer together, Yugi pushed the door open and stepped into the kitchen, every head turned to face him and shock covered every face. Solomon looked over his Grandson, eyes stopping to examine his swollen arm, where Tommy had hurt him, but other then that said nothing. Yugi smiled weakly, unsure what to say himself, but it was hardly the strangest thing to ever happen to them, between his Grandpa's soul being stolen and watching Atem's soul return to the spirit world. Téa stood closest to him and giving her a sheepish smile he finally said.

"Come on, say something, it's hardly the freakiest thing to ever happen."

When nobody said anything, and Téa continued to stare at him as if he had two heads, Yugi frowned and reached toward her to give her hand a friendly squeeze only to have her nearly fall over herself to get away from him, he froze, heart all but stopping and looked about at everyone and God, he could see fear in all of their eyes, his friends were terrified of him.

"Téa, I'd never hurt you!" Yugi began a pleading note in his tone.

He tried once more to approach, but they backed away, Solomon sighed and shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"D-Don't Yugi, please, you have to go."

No, they couldn't do this to him.

They just couldn't.

"But Grandpa," he said feebly.

"You're dangerous Yugi," Téa said miserably, "you can't stay here when we don't know what's going on with you."

Surprisingly the tears didn't come, instead hot ferocious fury curdled his insides, and he wanted to scream shout, plead his case somehow, but where would it get him? They had made up their minds, to make matters worse loosing control of his temper had lost him whatever hold he had on his powers, everything in the room trembled violently, Téa yelped huddling close to Joey the fear in their eyes changed to sheer terror and it only upset Yugi further, he could feel the energy swelling within him, fighting to be free, and it took every ounce of self control he had to reel it in, when everything settled and he had his emotions calm, Yugi simply shook his head and left as quickly as he had come, he was desperate to get out of there, so his supposed friends wouldn't see him cry.

The rain had stopped, but the streets were a wash of water that filled Yugi's trainers as he walked, his wrist seriously aching, he thought about heading to a hospital but was afraid if they took blood they'd find something wrong enough with him to keep him in and experiment on him. Determined not to give into his misery over such a hopeless situation Yugi started in the direction of Domino Pier, hoping to somehow gather his thoughts.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Logan let out an irritated growl when Yugi's scent disappeared, Storm was overhead keeping an eye out, but if Logan couldn't find him, no one could.

"Damn it, I've lost him," he said disgruntled.

Xavier rubbed his temples.

"I was afraid that might happen, he must have mastered some control over his teleportation, it'll make him harder to find, all we can do now is split up and look."

None of the X-Men were actually happy with this idea, but if it meant they found Yugi, it was the best plan they had. Storm offered to go see if he was at his home, Beast took off toward the south of the town, Logan continued out of Domino, just in case Yugi was simply blocking his scent somehow, Scott and the Professor decided to retrace their steps at the High school and Jean headed for the Pier.

It was freezing, being the middle of November, and the temperature had dropped meaning possible frost tonight, shivering a little, the red headed teen floated a little off the ground, using her telekinesis to lift her. Her emerald eyes scanned the area, picking up the odd boat, a seagull and a silhouette of someone sitting on a bench near the waters edge, on closer inspection, Jean saw it was a very soaked Yugi. He was trembling with cold and a pang of pity went through her heart, the poor boy was obviously suffering a bad day. Taking a cautious step forward, Jean said a gentle.

"Hey."

Yugi quite literally leapt out of his skin, spinning around and backing away from her, flinching when it hurt him to move so quickly, his eyes wide and terrified as he looked Jean up and down.

"No, wait, I promise Yugi, I'm not going to hurt you," Jean said rapidly, hands up to show she intended him no harm.

The first question on Yugi's lips was how she knew his name, but then of course he realised half the world knew his name; instead he let out a surprised gasp and said.

"I saw you at my school, you were with that guy with red sunglasses," a frown knitted his brow; "You tried to get Tommy away from me, why? What did it matter to you what he did to me, you don't even know me."

"I'll explain everything, if you just sit down, please?"

His purple eyes wandered back to the bench, but he was reluctant to do what she wanted, until Jean said to him.

"Listen, I know how it feels, waking up to find yourself with powers that you can't explain...You feel scared, alone, angry."

Yugi's eyes snapped back to her face, mouth agape.

"Y-You have powers too?"

Jean nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"I'm telekinetic, I can move things with my mind, and I have some telepathic ability."

Legs no longer able to hold him, Yugi found himself on the bench again, looking up at her.

"How is this possible, what am I?"

Jean could hear the gloom in his voice and taking a seat next to him, she was glad to see she was making progress when he didn't bolt.

"I know it seems terrifying now, but trust me you'll get used to it," Jean began, "You are a mutant, like me and many others, this means you were born with something called the X gene granting you incredible powers..."

The more she talked the calmer Yugi became, so he wasn't alone, there were others like him, he could get help. He had no delusions of getting a cure, he wasn't sick, he was just different.

"Why are you here?" He asked Jean softly.

"To offer you a place at the Xavier institute where we can teach you to control your powers," Jean replied, "We won't make you, but understand we do want to help..."

Removing his gaze from Jean, Yugi stared off in the distance, thinking to himself, he had a choice here; he didn't have to go if he didn't want to, but where else would he go? He technically no longer had a home, and he knew nothing about being a Mutant, he needed the help to learn how to get a hold on what he could do, otherwise who knew what would happen.

"What's your name?"

Jean smiled.

"I'm Jean Grey."

Yugi turned and smiled cheerfully at her.

"Nice to meet you Jean, eh, I can come with you now can't I? It's just, I, well I can't go back home."

She heard the bitterness in his voice and could see the despair written all over his handsome face, it made Jean want to reach out and hug him.

"Yes, you can come now, the others are waiting and we can have someone get your things for you, Hank will sort out your wrist too."

Oh Thank God! His wrist was becoming a nuisance now, agony pulsating beneath the skin. With a weak grin, Yugi got to his feet, and Jean happily lead him back to the others, but not before giving Xavier a heads up.

**'I found him Professor and he has agreed to come with us, he's hurt too, broken wrist by the look of it.'**

**'Very good Jean,'** Xavier responded, **'I'll have Hank take a look at it when you reach us.'**

Yugi stuck near Jean, she may have quickly won him over, but he was distrusting of the others, Beast's appearance startled him, Logan's cross look worried him, but the rest seemed okay. He watched Xavier approach and immediately felt at ease, he knew deep down, he only wanted to help.

"Hello Yugi, I am Charles Xavier..."


	3. New Home

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Men: Evolution, or their characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Also, though I've written a posted some of this before, Chapter 3 on ward is a complete re-write, for any fans who are already familiar with _Hero in Disguise._ Sorry, not only did I loose everything, I had intended to re-write anyway. I wasn't happen with the original idea. Certain parts will remain the same, however, so don't be too disgruntled with me! Hahaha  
_

_Love you my dear readers!_

_Emma xxxx_

* * *

Chapter 3:

New Home:

Yugi eyed him cautiously, his amethyst irises doing one good sweep of the older male. He looked safe enough, but as he had long learnt from Pharaoh Atem on many occasions, appearances could indeed be deceiving, despite the welcoming aura Charles Xavier exuded. Shivering against the cold, his damp clothes positively glued to him, Yugi wrapped his arms about himself in an attempt to conserve body heat and took in the rest, eventually croaking.

"Are you all mutants too?"

"We are," Xavier answered with a kind smile, brown eyes bright with concentration as he attempted to probe Yugi's mind with no luck, a wall of psychic energy keeping him out, "Jean you've already met; the others are Ororo Monroe, Scott Summers, Logan and Hank McCoy."

"No offence Chuck," the one called Logan snapped butting in on the gathering and earning disgruntled looks from the others, "but we better get out of here before we catch any unwanted attention."

With an affirmative nod toward the short but built male, Xavier dished out orders and quickly put Yugi in Hank's care. The blue furred man was kind, warm and an all round pleasant type of person. It didn't, however, stop Yugi from shying away from the mutant and only when they were on board the Raptor did Yugi allow him to look at his wrist, a fresh burst of rain battering against the outer shell of the craft.

"It's a bad break," Yugi told him sleepily, wincing when Beast pushed up his damp sleeve and began prodding at the slightly swollen limb.

"Well, it's damaged all right, but it isn't broken," said Hank, brows knitting together in confusion, after all the swelling clearly said otherwise.

"What? But it _was_ broken. I've done first aid; I know a broken bone when I feel one!" Yugi argued, utterly baffled.

Chuckling, Hank opened his mouth to kindly correct the seventeen year old, only for his eyes to widen in shock when right before his gaze the mass bruising on Yugi's wrist began to fade and the swelling decreased gradually. In a matter of seconds the inflammation had lessened by half and the accumulation of purple and black had dulled to a yellow, green collection of mildly painful marks.

"Am I seeing what I think I am," Yugi choked out sitting up a little straighter, no longer fatigued but lit up with curiosity.

"It would appear so," Hank breathed in astonishment, "Your body heals rapidly fast, just like Logan."

At the mention of his name, the gruff mutant turned toward the pair and saw for himself Yugi's regenerative capabilities, "You might wanna see this Chuck," Logan called, getting the Professor's attention.

"What do you make of it Charles?" Hank asked, once Xavier had joined them at the rear end of the aircraft.

"I'm not sure Hank," Xavier replied honestly, "He doesn't heal as fast as Logan of course, but I'm surprised he heals like this at all. I've never seen such a trait in mutants with psychic powers."

None too pleased to be discussed as if he was nothing more then an interesting lab rat, Yugi settled back staring at nothing in particular and before a minute had even passed, the teenager had drifted off into exhausted bliss. Feeling the boy's arm suddenly go limp, Hank looked up in surprise and smiled in a fatherly manner when he found Yugi breathing evenly, deep in dreamland.

"Poor kid, he's drained."

"Then we best get him to a comfortable bed," Xavier commented, "We'll be in Bayville in less then two hours."

Once Yugi was strapped in, and Scott and Jean returned with quite a few of his belongings, Logan got them airborne smooth and easy and set his coordinates for the Xavier institute. Every so often Xavier looked back at the slumbering boy somewhat perplexed. Never in his years had he come across a mutant as powerful as this one. It made him wonder what Yugi's chances were at actually controlling his mutant abilities. But he supposed, they could only take it one day at a time and hope for the best.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Yugi woke the next morning to unfamiliar surroundings, and a glorious daybreak. It was a mix of burnt orange and yellow casting patterns over every surface they touched. Eyes gritty from sleep, a little disorientated, the teenager pulled himself upright and tried to gather his thoughts, a bemused frown knitting his brow.

What had happened last night?

And then everything hit him at once. Tommy breaking his arm, discovering he was a mutant and meeting those who called themselves the X-Men. The unfortunate incident involving his friends and family he, of course, chose to ignore. Disentangling his sluggish body from the alien bedspread, the seventeen year old searched every inch of what _had _been a broken wrist mere hours ago only to find it completely fine. No breaks, no blemishes of any kind, as if the break had never even occurred. Breathing hard, quite close to a panic attack, Yugi did a three sixty, taking in a room he had never before set foot in and fisting his hands in his tussled hair, he ordered himself to calm down.

"Get a grip Motou; you've been in much weirder situations then this!"

And that was no exaggeration. Only a handful of months had gone by since he had ended up five thousand years in the past, fought a being called Zorc Necrophades and watched the Pharaoh enter the spirit world. This was relatively normal compared to that.

Heart rate slowing down, breathing returning to normal, Yugi realised for the first time that a lot of his things lay scattered here and there about the bedroom. And on closer inspection he realised—embarrassingly—someone had showered and dressed him in clean clothes before putting him to bed. By his bedside a clock read six thirty am and by the sounds of it, he wasn't the only one up.

Making a quick decision, the teenager dressed quickly, dragged a brush through the snarled mess that was his hair and quiet as a mouse, snuck from his room into a lovely hallway, the mingled chatter of a Friday morning, wafting up from the lower level of the mansion. Everywhere around him spoke of wealth, from the fawn coloured walls, to the nicely placed sculptures and the odd painting, one of which Yugi was quite sure was an original Van Gogh.

"He was quite the painter, but an odd sort of man."

Spinning round, heart in his throat, Yugi came face to face with Ororo Monroe. The African woman smiled gently.

"Forgive me if I startled you," said Ororo kindly, "How are you feeling?"

_How was he feeling?_ He wasn't sure how to answer that question actually, his emotions were a mess and don't get him started on the chaos that was his thoughts. Despite this, however, Yugi smiled politely and said.

"Fine thank you, it's the first time in a long time that I woke up without a splitting migraine."

This was indeed a happy truth, but Yugi wished it was his Grandfather and friends that he was telling and not a woman who was a complete stranger to him.

"That is good to know," Ororo responded cheerfully, "If you're up for it, the Professor wants you to come down for breakfast, he sent me to get you."

A big fat no was on the tip of his tongue, but the seventeen year old swallowed it last minute. He had to except that this was his life now and it was no use isolating himself from Ororo and the others, most of whom he had yet to meet. It would only gain him further misery in the end and that he could do without.

"I'd like that," Yugi answered eventually, standing aside to allow the older mutant to lead the way downstairs and into the dining hall.

The second the teen set foot into the plush room, with its chandelier fixture and expensive decorative pieces, silence fell and sixteen sets of eyes landed on his person. Startled, Yugi stepped back, Ororo's hand on his back nudging him forward encouragingly only for Yugi to yelp in fright, when with a burst of smoke and a loud bamf, a blue furred teen appeared out of nowhere, knocking into him with a just as shocked.

"Sorry!"

Off balanced, his momentum shot, Yugi stumbled and crashed ungracefully into a girl with lily white skin and a white streak through her brunette hair, sending them both booming to the floor.

Cheeks going positively cerise, the mortification climbing from his neck to the tips of his ears, Yugi scrambled upright.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," the seventeen year old exclaimed reaching down to pull the girl to her feet.

"No, wait!" Cried the teen in a thick southern accent, watching in horror as Yugi's hand closed over her exposed wrist and…nothing happened!

Righting the teenager, Yugi apologised profusely and noticed everyone, including the girl were absolutely gawking at him. Looking down, where his hand still held the girls wrist, Yugi jerked his palm away as if scalded by her flesh. Wrapping his arms about his waist, the young mutant looked about at everyone nervously, wondering why they were all looking at him as if he had sprouted horns.

"D-Did I do something wrong," asked the boy, in the end, disgusted by the obvious tremble in his words.

"Rogue's power, Yugi," began the Professor from the other end of the table, "Is the ability to absorb the life force of others. In the case of mutants, she drains their powers for a short while. It also means she is unable to have any physical contact with another person."

Mauve eyes widening, Yugi looked between the confused Professor and Rogue, who couldn't seem to take her steel grey eyes off him, a wary interest evident beneath the vivid gunmetal pools.

"Then how can I touch her?" Yugi asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"All I can guess at the moment, Yugi is, not only does your psychic energy shield your mind, but also your body allowing you to cancel out Rogue's power."

It was all speculation of course. Yugi's mutation was something the Professor had never seen before and it would take time for him to figure out exactly what Yugi Motou was capable of. Which was why, when the others had gone to school, he, Logan, Ororo and Hank intended to put Yugi through several trials to see what it was he was gifted with, and what his level of control would be.

Once the shock had worn off, breakfast returned to normal and Yugi was invited to sit between Scott and the blue mutant who introduced himself as Kurt Wagner.

"I'm really sorry about scaring you," Kurt apologised for almost the umpteenth time, "I do need to work on my re-entries."

Yugi smiled, thinking fondly back on his failed attempt to teleport home, and accepted the bowl of sugar Kurt offered him, spooning some into his tea.

"It's okay; you surprised me that's all," Yugi replied chuckling, "I guess I better get used to it, in a school full of teenagers with powers."

Kurt visibly relaxed and returned his smile.

"Sorry, I thought maybe, I-I repulsed you."

Yugi frowned at his words. Clearly the boy was used to negative opinions of how he looked. Shrugging nonchalantly, Yugi reached for a scone and smeared butter and jam over it.

"I've seen stranger things," the boy informed him, "besides, it's a person's soul that counts."

Nothing more was said of it and the youth's moved onto other topics, a lot of which circled around Yugi's King of Games status and before long, Yugi was chatting and laughing with them as if he had known each of them for years. Not once did Yugi notice Rogue watching him, from her place by the kitchen counter, her breakfast cereal forgotten.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

At eight am, when the institute's occupants left for first period, Yugi headed back to his room. He wanted to put things away and organise his belongings, but that went out of his mind the second he stepped through the door and found a box sitting on his bed, with a note, that read in elegant cursive;

_Put this on and meet Logan in the foyer at nine am._

_-Professor X_

Curious, the teen threw the card down on his pillow and lifted the lid, gasping when he found an X-Man uniform, similar to Scott's and Jeans. It was made of thick black material, which would meld to his muscles, and adapt to his body temperature. Sleeveless, the outfit possessed matching fingerless gloves, in the same black material, that stopped just below his shoulder. Black military boots completed the ensemble, with the yellow belt containing the X-Men logo the only splash of colour.

Quickly, Yugi undressed and got into the standardized clothing, feeling a tad ridiculous and tying back his lengthy hair in a neat braid, the teen turned to get a gander at himself in the floor length mirror. He was quite surprised at what he saw. Though smaller then most boys his age, there were still good sturdy muscles hidden beneath his tawny skin, a fact the uniform enhanced. The last of his innocence had been wiped out thanks to the abandonment of his friends and family, leaving his gaze sharp, distrusting and cold as ice. Yugi could only think of one word when he looked at his reflection and that was _Soldier _and for a brief moment he wondered if he had unwittingly entered a potential war. Of course, if he had, the fight was his now too, simply by being different.

With a sigh of acceptance, making sure he had everything, Yugi headed downstairs ten minutes early. He wasn't the least bit surprised when he found Logan already waiting for him.

"Ready kid," barked the mutant gruffly, brown eyes narrowed as if he dared Yugi to complain.

But Yugi wasn't about to show any sign of protest, not when he felt as if he had something to prove and nodding, he jogged after Logan as he walked away, the man eating up the carpet with long legged strides, despite his small stature.

A corridor and an elevator ride later, Yugi stepped out onto the lower levels for the first time into a colossal chamber, of grey steel, compartments and God knows what else. Rotating on the spot, the teenager found Logan grinning at him, in a way that made Yugi think of a cat and mouse. Unfortunately, he was the mouse.

"What is this place?" asked the seventeen year old calmly, regardless of his agitated nerves.

Logan's smile grew, brown eyes bright, and spreading his arms the older mutant boomed.

"Welcome kid, to the Danger room!"


	4. One Of The Team

_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! X-Men: Evolution, or their characters!_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**_Sorry for delay! Here's chapter 4 :) The Plot bunnies went a tad nuts with this one, opening up surprising avenues, but where the bunnies go, I must follow! ^_^_

* * *

Chapter 4:

One of the Team:

_Oh crap, _was the only thing that came to mind. The danger room, well, it didn't promise bunnies and flowers, for sure. When the main doors slid open again, with a great whooshing sound, Yugi looked over his shoulder to find Professor X, along with a fully uniformed Ororo and Hank.

"Ready to test your limits Yugi," Xavier stated casually, linking his fingers, elbows resting on the arms of his wheelchair.

"You want to see what I can do," Yugi said calmly, "And if I can't perform on demand?"

"We'll cross that bridge later," Logan butted in, "Don't be worrying kid. We aren't gonna put you through anything major, this is just to determine your type of mutation."

This told Yugi the Professor couldn't pinpoint it, meaning he was a unique case, a freak amongst freaks as it was, oh the joy.

"What can you tell me though?"

"Well," began Xavier, "We can safely say you're a class 6 mutant, something of which, I never actually thought possible until now, and you have basic psychic ability, but you do not give off an aura like a psychic mutant."

Yugi frowned, "Meaning…?"

"Meaning, you may not be a psychic at all."

Yes, because that made a _looooooad _of sense. If he wasn't a psychic, then what in Gods name was he? It dawned on Yugi that years of carting the Pharaoh's soul around may have actually warped the x gene inside him somewhat, but this happy little notion, he kept strictly to himself.

Taking a deep breath, realising there was only one way to know for sure, Yugi turned back to face Logan.

"Okay, well let's get on with it."

Grinning almost evilly, Logan jogged toward a command centre concealed in the titanium wall and punched in a nine digit code, stepping back just as an automated voice chirped out.

'_Danger room session will begin in one minute.'_

In one minute his life would be in some way determined and no way in hell was Yugi backing out of the game.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Rogue was daydreaming and God help her, she was daydreaming about a boy. For a change it wasn't Scott, but the new kid Yugi, of all people! She knew him all of five seconds and yet here she was fantasising about him, and of course it wasn't PG-13 either.

With a groan, the teenager dropped her head onto her Biology book, making Kitty laugh, who sat right next to her on the steps of Bayville High, waiting for first period.

"Like, are you okay Rogue?"

Was she? Nope, she was quite sure she was losing her God damn mind, but at least Kitty was a good confidante. Twisting her head, she smiled up at the younger teen.

"I like Yugi," she admitted shyly, "Which is stupid I guess. I only know him for like two seconds!"

"Oooo," Kitty gushed happily, "So what! He's a really cute guy and sweet, and best of all, you can't hurt him!"

"I guess," Rogue said sitting back, "but, what if he ain't interested?"

"Then it's his loss," Kitty told her firmly, "You should just give it a try."

"Give what a try?" Kurt asked, dropping down next to Kitty, placing his back pack at his feet.

"Nothing that, like, concerns you Kurt," Kitty told him simply, making her best friend scowl.

"Fine," replied the German boy with a shrug of his shoulders, his smile quick to return, "I was just talking to Jean. She reckons we should have a welcoming party for Yugi."

"Why?" Asked Rogue confused, "We've never done anything like that before."

"None of us have been totally abandoned by our friends and family," Kitty calmly pointed out, "I guess it'll make him feel more at home."

"That's the idea," Kurt said jubilantly, standing up just as the school bell shrieked nosily, "Better get to History, you coming Kitty?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kitty answered, "I hate history."

Rogue couldn't help but laugh a little, following the younger pair into the looming building, careful not to get too close to the meandering masses.

"Why? Don't you always get A's in History?"

"Well, like, yeah, but that doesn't mean I actually like the class."

"She just hates the teacher," Kurt said, ignoring Kitty's betrayed look, "What? You do!"

"Yeah, but you don't need to blab!"

Cheeks flushed, whether in embarrassment or temper, Kitty stalked off leaving Rogue and Kurt puzzled. Kurt hadn't intended to upset her, hell; he disliked a majority of his teachers, so he didn't get the big secret. Of course, now that he thought about it, Kitty had started acting weird as had a lot of the girls in Mr Jenson's class, each on the edge of their seats as if they rather be anywhere else.

"What's up with her?" Rogue questioned confused.

"I don't know, but we better look into it," Kurt responded with a frown, "She's keeping something from us."

Leaving Rogue outside Biology, the blue furred teen jogged the rest of the way to History and had just sat down next to Kitty, when Mr Jenson breezed in, slamming the door shut as he so often did and drawing a wince from several of his students. At Fifty-four, Jenson was still in his prime, athletic, with a mane of blonde hair, apple green eyes and a smile that made several female's swoon. He was also an out and out asshole, but was a damn good teacher, so most of the student body was happy to put up with him, but it was clear there was something not right about him.

Jenson had taken over for their old History teacher at the start of the semester and Kurt was only noticing now how much he made the girls nervous, to the point that Kitty even _flinched_ when he walked past their desk!

Baffled, the teenager rooted for his book and at Mr Jenson's barked demand, opened it up on page three hundred and forty-four, war world two. He wondered if he learning it could be considered ironic for him.

"Alright," Jenson barked in his usually gruff fashion, "War world two. Can anyone tell me anything of interest about that era?"

The class continued that way, mundane, with quite a few getting snapped at for not knowing their history. Kurt was pretty steamed, several times Jenson had made callous remarks to him about his ancestry, and eventually Kurt informed him it was hardly his fault since he had yet to be born. Jenson clearly didn't like be talked back to, but since he had been insulting Kurt in the beginning, he could hardly reprimand him for it.

When class finally ended, Kurt was as quick as the rest to get gone.

"Kitty," Jenson called, flipping through some notes, "Could you stay behind, I'd like to talk to you."

Kitty went positively white, but with a nod she did as she was told.

"Can I help you Mr Wagner?"

Kurt hadn't moved an inch from his desk, too concerned by Kitty's reaction.

"Eh," think, damn it, _think_, "I'm suddenly not feeling well sir…I need Kitty to go to the office and call the institute. C-can she talk with you later?"

Clutching his belly, feigning illness, Kurt noted the look of pure annoyance that captivated Jenson's features a moment before, he gave a jerky nod.

"Fine, tomorrow after class then alright Kitty?"

"No problem sir, come on Kurt."

Steering Kurt from the room, Kitty pulled him toward the office and once they were roughly a floor away from Mr Jenson, Kitty let go of her friend and turned on him, hissing furiously.

"You, like, totally faked that!"

"Of course I did," Kurt snapped in response, "Jeez Kitty, what's going on?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Yugi collapsed on his butt positively panting; sweat dampening his tawny skin, and blonde strands of hair sticking to the boy's cheeks. If that was what Logan considered nothing major, Yugi didn't want to know what the definition of major would entail, it would've most likely killed him.

"You did good kid," Logan remarked handing him a bottle of ice cold water.

Swallowing the entire thing in a few gulps, Yugi struggled to his feet, wincing when certain muscles protested.

"So….What's the verdict?"

"That you can basically do whatever you want," Xavier informed him, stopping next to him, brown eyes calculating as always.

"How exactly," Yugi questioned.

"You can, using your own energy and the energy around you, create anything you wish," Xavier told him animatedly, "When you teleported first, you wanted to escape. The shield, your body subconsciously creates and as for the telepathy, I suppose that was an unintentional power surge, a mistaken crossing of brainwaves, if you will."

Yugi blinked in astonishment.

"So I could do anything really?"

"Pretty much," put in Hank, "it also means, like Rogue, you can absorb the energy of other people, but unlike Rogue, you can control it."

Holy crap, he was a walking rechargeable battery! With no real limitations on what he could do, anything he could put his mind to, he could create with that raw energy, which, shockingly, made him highly dangerous.

"What if I have another power surge?" Yugi asked suddenly wary.

"I don't think that will be an issue Yugi," Xavier told him gently, "Not if we keep your powers well exercised."

Okay good, that was very good.

"We also have a codename for you," Logan told him with a grin, "Supernova."

Fitting, Yugi thought, considering he was packing the force of a nuclear bomb. Glad to find he was dismissed, the teenager made his way back upstairs and though his stomach shrieked for food, he detoured for his room. A shower sounded far more appealing, especially when he practically had to peal himself from the X-Man uniform.

Thanks to the Pharaoh, Yugi's mental capabilities were very well honed, so once he knew the on switch, using his powers was relatively easy, making his belongings float and setting them down, turning on lights without even touching a light switch, Yugi grew excited, beaming happily.

"Wait till I show the guys!"

Reality was a thorough slap in the face, the pain engulfing him, when Yugi remembered that wouldn't be happening…ever! Abandonment hit him, fresh and aching, and curling up on his bed the teenager gave into his misery, at least for a little while.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

* * *

Kurt jumped from Scott's car and stalked toward the mansion, grumbling to himself. Kitty wasn't talking to him, which was ridiculous, considering he had clearly been trying to help! Something was definitely up, and it all had to do with the pompous Mr Jenson.

"Hey Kurt," Rogue called jogging up next to him, "Missed ya at lunch today."

"I had a test to cram for," Kurt lied easily.

He probably should tell her his suspicions, hell, he probably should haul ass to the Professor and tell _him_ his suspicions, but Kitty wasn't willing to admit there was even a problem. Either she was in complete denial, or Kurt was seeing something that wasn't actually there.

He was favouring the former.

"You see Kitty at all?"

Rogue shook her head, "Not since this morning. Which is surprising, she was supposed to meet me for lunch."

And it wasn't like Kitty to break a date without a heads up. Parting ways with the eighteen year old, Kurt detoured to the kitchen with a sandwich in mind, and found Yugi sat at the table, an empty plate in front of him and a steaming mug of tea. A sudden idea crossed the German's mind, and dropping down in front of the older teen, Kurt grinned.

"Boy am I glad to see you, I need a favour."

"Hello to you too," Yugi answered amused, "and it depends on the favour."

"Well it's like this," Kurt said, launching into an explanation and finishing with, "….and I was wondering could you, I don't know, poke around in her thoughts a little?"

"I can't do that, it's an invasion of her privacy," Yugi told him, grinning sheepishly, "Plus I haven't exactly figured out how to do it at will."

"But, you could—" Kurt protested before Yugi swiftly cut him off.

"I will, however, help spy on her to see what's what."

Kurt smiled, "And if we happen to discover anything…?"

"It was nothing but an innocent accident," Yugi finished with guiltless smile.

"Oh yeah," Kurt declared, "We're X-Men, and we're on the mission!"

Laughing, Yugi high fived the blue furry teen and putting their heads together the new found friends began to scheme.


End file.
